Liquid Luck
by Thelovecradle
Summary: What if Akumas are more than we know? What if they controlled our emotions, collected our hearts and destroyed our loved ones. What if Paris fled underground, hiding themselves in their own chrysalis. Can you imagine this sadness? This fear? Can you imagine Paris without love? -Delete all you know of miraculous ladybug. This is a new era. A new story. . .
1. V1 3yearsago

"I believe in myself and my duties, nothing more  
Like a catching, storm waiting.  
What is freezing like? -I wanted to know  
What is tasting like? -I wanted to hear  
What is wanting like? -I wanted to show.  
But under a heavy layer of snow, you only got yourself, and your duties.  
Nothing more..

3 years ago. That was when all went wrong. That was when the sickness caused many to die, and even more to lay under their own sorrow. Never had Paris been filled with so many Akuma's before, or sadness for that matter. People believed that the sickness came from animals, doves, and birds. That they had carried death under their wings from faraway countries. They should have known better. But how could they? Soon after research, they found some rare virus in a patient's pulmonary capillary. A dark shell around the lungs, and under them a heart tightened with black blood. They caused some traumatic issues. vomit of blood, hallucinations, lost vision and then death. They called the sickness "the 3. wing" and all the infected for FREElings. No one was sure why the 3. wing came, or how to prevent or even cure it (that's probably why they blamed the birds). But one thing was clear. Don't you ever get near a FREEling. If you breathe the air in, they have. Touch them, stay too close. You'll die. The only living organisms that can live beside those, are the Akuma's. Somehow their bodies flow with the same blood. And with that, a new era began. Paris had gone underground. Like all the other cities, countries, continents. Every bit of humanity was slowly disappearing from the surface of Earth, digging their way into freedom. Underground cities were created. New systems, new rules who should prevent more danger from coming. A strong circle was made in the PARIunderground, with headmasters and strong-willed fighter's who now ruled the few humans that were left. The rules were strictly made and tightened the security for all the civils. The overhead André Bourgeois controlled every rule, protected the city with all his might. Like many, he had lost too much and had already become a hard shell.

Paris had gone underground. Like all the other cities, countries, continents. Every bit of humanity was slowly disappearing from the surface of Earth, digging their way into freedom. Underground cities were created. New systems, new rules who should prevent more danger from coming. A strong circle was made in the PARIunderground, with headmasters and strong-willed fighter's who now ruled the few humans that were left. The rules were strictly made and tightened the security for all the civils. The overhead André Bourgeois controlled every rule, protected the city with all his might. Like many, he had lost too much and had already become a hard shell. Everyone underground knew that an offence against this meant capital punishment.  
1\. never leave you room after the siren.  
2\. never hide an Akumatized civilian.  
3\. never go up on ground, without the patrol's permission.  
4\. do your duties, this will prevent water.  
5\. every secret must be spoken in front of the circle.

this was what they lived by. and never could they broke any of these. The forbidden could never be broken. No lies would stay so for long, no secrets would ever stay hidden. Everyone knew. People lived on survival, different forces were made so the whole city could run around. The different groups had each their own duties. The collectors got up on ground in the daytime. They would roam the earth from water and supplements, with big oxygen supply containers, suits and gloves to hide every contact with the FREElings. With them was the free'ers who protected the city from the Akumatized, and held the walls underground strong. They went up on ground with the collectors every day, and in the night the best of them could hunt down Akumas and burn the FREElings. These two groups wherein the circle as well. Only the best and strongest among the city could hold their emotions down and held their head up in the midst, could join this group. The city of iron bars, rules, hidden light and deathly secrets. This was what was left of the loving Paris. Eaten op by emotions. By black butterflies.

In this city. This century of darkness slept a light girl deep. She's what caught my story, why I choose to look back underground. How she, in the land of deadly sins. Had secrets no one knew of. How she turned the unlucky faces around and made ground shine brightly. How she found him./p  
How she saved him, carried him out of raven wings.  
How she fell in love with him.  
And he in she.  
How they blew evil away.  
How they shared.  
How she kissed him.  
How she died.  
For him.


	2. V2 3monthsalone

_"I believe in myself and my duties, nothing more_ _  
_ _Like a catching, storm waiting._ _  
_ _What is freezing like? -I wanted to know_ _  
_ _What is tasting like? -I wanted to hear_ _  
_ _What is wanting like? -I wanted to show._ _  
_ _But under a heavy layer of snow, you only got yourself, and your duties._ _  
_ _Nothing more..._

 _She thought right before she saw red."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

Roaming the streets again. Or what you could call them. Underground, the solid clay as rough with those chemical lights. He was sitting In a corner, legs pressed against his all over the white shirt, holes in his jogging pants. A street cat, right where he belonged. Well, he couldn't blame the system. If they knew...

He was lucky. He told himself that at least. Lucky for not being killed yet. It was not like he was the only street kid in the new world. There was so many, for here you had to take care of yourself. You had to be trusted. And who would trust him? Like many others, he had lost everything. It felt like yesterday, living in the mansion with his father. Being famous for his pictures, just to be forgotten when it counted the most. His world turned upside down in minutes. Lost his farther, the servants. A life he then didn't even want. A life he now longed for. In the mist against the street corner, he played with the thought of never returning. Just living up there with the dead. The unlucky folks. He had done that before. Before the PARIground was made. It took him 3 months after the accident to come down here. 3 months before he remembered that he was a human being.

Right when his father went away, and the streets of Paris was silent in rotten smell, he lived by his first, he was dying. Slowly, infected like everyone.  
It started with blood. Puking in a corner, just like this one. Food just came up with red liquid over his pale lips. Turning his trout sour. His thoughts played with him, made him see his mother beside him. Calling him into darker corners he never could turn away from. He didn't even remember the other symptoms. He just remembered the Akuma-butterflies that slowly, but surely crawled out of his skin. Their wings popping out of his face, chest, everywhere on what was left of him. His body rotting away. But at the moment, the only thing that really made him breathe was the feeling of flying. The air under his arms before he held his mother. On the last day, the sight had bailed on him too. Blind in the dark, he heard a voice. An actual voice who called out to him. It was weak, just like his own trembling response. It whispered, took his face in his hands.  
Whispered words of sight. So he could see.  
Spoke of strength. So he could sit.  
And there in his hands, was a little streetcar. Just like himself.  
"Do you hear me?" It whispered. Sick like himself. Trembling in the cold while it squished his thumb.  
"Yes," he answered over his dry lips. Blood in their ends.  
"Do you happened to have some cheese?" It asked again. It took some time before he understood the question. His sight became stronger, bit by bit. But his mind was lost.  
"No?" He tried. The little cat cried out. Brushed a black butterfly away from his skin.  
"We can find some?" He asked. Scared of being rejected once more.  
"Please..." It said, right before it gave up to the slumber. Leaving its life in his hands.  
There in the night, he moved. He rises from the end, collected all his strength and humbled trough the snow. At was some blond boy, walking in white, painted by black butterflies and red.

After what felt as forever, he reached a supermarket. The walls were torn down, all lights of and the rough leaked. He had been here before, had stolen so much food from these shelves, just to throw it all up later. He entered the store, held into every shelf so he could control his balance. It was dark, too dark to see a thing. But somehow he could. There in the destruction, he saw better than ever. The dead bodies in layers of butterflies. On the floor, in the toilets. Soon he would look just like them. But that didn't matter, not in this moment. He reached the cheese, and stood there before he opened the door. A stink of rotten milk touched his nose, would he puke again? It didn't seem to bother the little cat, who flew into the cheese heaven and began filling its mouth with all the treasure. Silent he just stood there, watching his fellow cat friend eating its brain out. A small grin formed on his face.  
Some cheese after they sat outside in the moonlight, in a balcony on top of a small bakery. He had found some croissants in there which he tried carefully to eat. They tasted good, homemade, beside the blood of course. The little cat snuggles closer into him, collected all the warmth it could find.  
"You saved me" it purr'ed with green light eyes. He couldn't respond clearly. After so little time, the words had become silent in his mind. Like he already had forgotten his own language. He petted the little cat calmly and took a sharp breath.  
"What... Are.. You?" He tried, looking down at the little creature.  
"I'm a Kwami" it responded strongly. Suddenly full of energy.  
"What's..?"  
"It's a protector of the miraculous. I have looked after mine for quite some time. It's funny. Looks like it found me instead." It smiled up at him and looked down at his ring. The only thing he got back that mattered to him.  
"Is it... Yours?" He asked, turned the ring around his finger.  
"No, it was Master Fu's. Well, before he gave it to you?"  
"The old man?" He asked.  
Right before the accident, days before he entered high school. An old man had crossed him on the street. Stumbling over his own feet, falling to the ground. But he had caught him with a smile, and had walked with him all the way to his home. As thanks, the old man gave the boy his ring.  
He hadn't removed the ring since that day. Somehow, when he looked at it, he didn't feel that alone.  
"Looks like your hanging on me bud," the cat said.  
"It's fine.." He said, with a careful smile.  
"What's your name?" He asked the little cat.  
"Plagg" it answered with a heavy breath of cheese.  
"What about you boy?" The words were just about to fall out of his mouth, but instead, he swallowed. Suddenly he didn't feel like saying a word more.  
His own name had disappeared in front of him.  
His father a face as well.  
His mother too.  
"I... I don't remember." He said, with a voice so silently. Fear caught him once again. Was he already this lost? A thump from his heart squished his insides, pumped more black out.  
He took his hand to his chest, pressed as hard as he could.  
Plagg looked concerned up on his new friend. Glad that he had finally found his companion.  
"Don't worry boy... I'm here." It flew up to his cheek, planted his palm there, looked him straight in the eye.  
"I'm here." The boy's eyebrows grew together, he pressed down a tear and bugged under.  
The little kwami smiled at him right before it disappeared from his sight, swallowed into the ring, who turned black.  
The boy stood up suddenly, as the green light blew out, making the sky clear.  
Ears grew out of his hair. Claws from his nails. All the butterflies blown away when a dark suit touched his skin, gave him warmth.  
A mask placed over his eyes and a tale who know hold his balance. The 3. Wing had left him. Fled from the cat within.  
A tiny voice spoke from his ring.  
Plagg whispered in his new ears  
"Now you are known as Chat Noir"

And here he where, 3 years after, praying for the passers to toss some water, money or maybe food down to him. No one did. "Cheese.." Plagg begged under his shirt. "It doesn't look like we'll get any today bud" the boy apologized to his friend.

"Aghhhh" Plagg complained, with a growling stomach. The boy felt the same. Food had been ages ago. It felt as forever. The school bell rang just across the street. High school students rushed out of the building, running home to do their choices. he never entered high school. And now it wasn't an option. The school was different know he had heard. They were taught how to fight, how to survive. They were already in the different groups to help the system. Too young he thought to himself. He looked lonely over at the students who know went in Different directions. A voice called behind him.  
"Hey, we gotta dash." The boy looked behind the trashcans and found Nathaniel with chattering teeth.  
"Sure.." He answered, with a final look on the students who know was gone.  
Nathaniel opened a rotten door behind the trash and pressed his tiny body inside their hidden home. He came right after and closed the door to their clay cave. Nathaniel lighted the candles and opened his backpack.

"Did you find anything?" He asked. His red hair brushing against his left eye.  
"No..." He answered. As always.  
"Well, I was lucky again," Nathaniel said with a smile.  
Like always.  
He tosses the inside of his back out on the cans of tuna. One candle, Pens and of course his beautiful sketching book. The boy took a blanket from the ground over his body and sat beside Nathaniel.  
"Good job!"  
"Thanks..." Nathaniel said shyly and tossed a tuna on his friend.  
"Better than you at least" he teased  
"Oh shut up." The boy smiled. They began eating their tuna in silence.  
"Do you remember anything more today?" Nathanael asked after a while.  
"No.." It tightened again on his chest. He did his best to ignore it.  
"Ehmm... Well, it's fine. There is a day tomorrow as well!" Nathaniel smiled.  
"I think I got something right today!" He grinned again and opened his sketching book. A page with the Eifel tower came in sight. How that boy could draw!  
"I think I remember the trees like this!" He said and pointed at the Christmas trees in front of the big tower. The boy laughed at his friend's mistake.  
"Well, you are almost right. The Christmas trees were only there for Christmas. in all the other seasons, they are gone. But good job! You remember things very clearly..." He smiled.  
"So do you" Nathaniel responded. They sat there and drew together, just to pass the time. Then the long waited siren sounded from the street. It was a clear tone, called all the civils back to sleep. following rule number one.  
"we better hide," Nathaniel whispered while he closed his book and stood up. They went further in, turned small corners of clay until they reached two bedrooms with iron doors. The two boys nodded and went in.  
The blond hit the bed hard. His body gave under from exhaustion, every bone in his body craved for food. Normally he would just go up on the ground, but in these times it was impossible. The security had been tightened, and the Akuma-butterflies had never been this active as now. They tried with all their might to dig their way down. They scratched against our thick walls, the Free'ers didn't get much sleep in these days. Plagg fell out of his shirt and looked at his friend.  
"where?" Plagg asked the boy who handed the cat what was left of the tuna. The Kwami opened its mouth and swallowed the whole damn thing. The boy laughed.  
The last call from the siren stopped, and the iron bars slammed into lock. Once again there were pressed into this prison for the whole night. But if they didn't stay, the system would know. By now I believe you know the consequences.  
He sure did. So he stayed in. Snuggled close to the walls, pressing the Kwami and blanket closer. How long had it been this time? Was he lonely? He didn't even want to find answers anymore. He just wanted this nightmare to be gone, to wake up beside his mother.  
And if this would never be granted. He would stay awake as Chat Noir.  
He missed Paris. He missed running in the streets as Chat Noir, with the dark suit as his protector. He sometimes dreamt of it.  
He never dealt with the sickness after becoming Chat. It couldn't touch him, and neither did the Akumatized. They thought of him as a part of them. Or they did in the start. He did so too. Somewhere deep inside he knew he was like them, but he could control his emotions. They couldn't. There had been so many nights, up on ground, where the boy shouted at the Kwami for making him into an Akuma. For evilizing him.  
Now he knew better. He knew that he could use the power from the miraculous for good doings. He began to fight the Akumatized, tried to scare them away from Paris so everyone one day could return. But there were too many.  
After endless fights with different Akumatized, he grew strong. The enemies knew so and started to hunt him down. He thought of it as fun, played games with them. Held his own life on a thin thread. How Plagg scolded him in these times.  
One night, after a lot of fights and frustrations, Chat crawled back on the balcony of the bakery. he was exhausted, couldn't see an end to the endless battle against the black. He had tried so hard to turn them back to normal, but nevermind how hard he tried, it never went as planned.  
He ate a croissant again. It didn't taste as good this time, but he didn't care. A big bright moon rose and carried twinkling stars with it. It was beautiful, it really was. He thought to himself.

Right in front. Lightened up from the moon stood a lady. Her skin was covered in red and black spots. Her hair black as night, her pretty blue dumbells eyes. He had never seen this one before. She looked back at him and smiled kindly before she was gone.

In the room, he saw her clearly. As if she stood there in the moonlight again. Just in front of him. Smiling. The boy fell into slumber, thinking of her. Felt a light spark in his chest.

Another day was waiting for him just around the corner. literally...  
Nathaniel had already left when the boy came out of his chamber. How fast can one boy be? He walked out on the street again and began the daily ritual of begging. In this ritual, you take your hands up over your head, while you look down, and nobody pays attention to you. That's how the game goes.  
The high School kids didn't have classes that day, they fooled around in the square, for him to stare at. They kinda annoyed him. Not that they have had it easy, they probably haven't, but they did at least have each other. And the system.  
He signed, took the blanket closer and pressed his face further down to the ground. He had to do his best. For Nathaniel at least.  
he heard footsteps. They walked past him and stopped. His heart pounded harder. Did they see him? The steps came back and stopped in front of him. He squished his eyes in, his chin hit the ground.  
"excuse me... Can you look up?" It was a violin voice. A girl? He collected all his courage and opened his eyes. Slowly he faced the speaker and saw a pair of blue eyes look at him.  
"I'm very sorry, but I don't have much." The girl said and kneeled down. This made the boy move away from her, and he pulled his blanket over his eyes so she couldn't see him blushing. He didn't want to dirty such a pretty girl.  
"It's okay, I don't bite!" She smiled and sat down in the mud beside him.  
"Here I got some water." she said and pushed a cup into his hands. He took the cup with a nod and touched her fingers slightly. Every inch of his body trembled, a siren sounded within. He drank a little and suddenly felt guilty for Nathaniel not being there. So he saved the rest.  
"are you better now?" She smiled again, and he looked over. Felt his heart flutter. The girl looked in her back and took a tiny napkin out.  
"let me help you a little." she said and moved closer. She took his head in her hands, held his cheek kindly while she cleaned mud away from his eyes. her hands were so small and gentle. He felt a smile grow too. Her eyes whitened.  
"wait a minute.." She said and moved away from the boy. Her eyes became even bigger, and her mouth opened slightly.

"you are..." Her voice was only a whisper.

"Adrien..?"


End file.
